


Diplomatic Heat

by orphan_account



Series: Vampiric Tendencies [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Jealousy, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius is not the only one interested in Jedediah's vampiric tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after "Blood Letting".

The lights of the diorama beat harshly down on the miniature western civilisation. There had never been a hotter day out on the ranch - a mistake in the lighting made by some cack-handed electricians meant that the wrong lights had been installed. As a result, the entire diorama was experiencing a heat wave like no other - many of the men had opted to remove their usual clothing, and not a lady was seen without some kind of fan. Jedediah had already told all the workers to take the day off, but he himself did a little work to keep himself occupied, although he had opted to remove all of his top half clothing due to the heat. 

He was trying to distract himself from the bloodlust that had been bubbling inside him all evening. Octavius normally came across in the early evening so he could feed, but this particular evening, the mayor had requested a meeting to discuss a new addition to the treaty they had forged several years ago. Jedediah himself hated all these boring meetings and senates and diplomacy in general, so he left all paperwork to the mayor and Octavius. Although this particular meeting had already overrun by quarter of an hour, and Jedediah was getting antsy. 

“Hey! Ho!” Someone was calling to Jed from behind him. Jedediah wiped his brow with his discarded shirt, before turning to see who it was. 

A skinny Roman soldier was huffing and panting as he climbed the rocky ledge up to where Jedediah was lurking. He looked a little like Octavius, with the same brown eyes and facial structure, but he was obviously much younger and much less experienced with Roman lifestyle. He did not stand ramrod like most soldiers did when speaking to Jedediah or Octavius, but leaned casually on one foot, popping his hip to one side. 

And boy, did his blood smell good. 

“What’s up?” Jedediah asked, mentally berating himself for being distracted by this other man. “You lost, man?” 

“No.” The soldier replied, smiling a little. “I’m just where I should be.” 

“Then what do you want? I thought most of the Romans were staying out of here because of the lights.” 

“We are - I was part of the guard for Imperetor Octavius.” The young man puffed out his chest in pride. “He’s sent me with a message for you.” 

“Alright. What does he want?” 

“Diplomatic negotiations are taking a little longer than expected. He wishes to meet you at the courthouse instead of here. He asked me to escort you.” 

“Did he really?” 

“Yes.” That was the most unconvincing yes Jedediah had ever heard, but he did not wish to argue with the Roman. He dropped his shirt and his tools, before following the Roman across the diorama, trying to keep a safe distance away from the other man. But the Roman seemed to have other ideas, and insisted on walking beside him, sometimes lightly bumping him with his arm or shoulder. The little glances the Roman sent his way made him certain that this was no happy accident. Jedediah was aware of the Roman talking, but it was taking all his human control to stop his vampiric side from biting the man. He had, for now, been able to force his fangs to remain retreated, but he knew his eyes were black by now. The slight smile on the soldier’s face let him know that he knew it too. 

“Here we are.” He heard the other man say, stopping just outside the courthouse, where a small crowd had gathered. 

“Thank you…?” 

“Julius. My name is Julius.” The Roman Julius gave Jedediah a slightly amorous smile which made Jedediah distinctly uncomfortable. “Imperator Octavius may be some time. Do you wish for anything from me?” 

“No… no, I’m fine.” Jedediah replied, squashing his vampiric instinct to say yes and take his blood. Julius raised his eyebrow.” 

“If you are certain…” Julius looked a little dissapointed, but he quickly hid it with a wide smile. He lightly touched Jedediah’s elbow with a bare hand, and Jedediah could not bring himself to jeck away from the gentle touch. 

“Just be aware, I would not be adverse to-” Here, he cocked his head, his pulsing neck artery visible to Jedediah’s keen eyes. Jedediah struggled with himself, trying to keep his teeth retracted and his body still and trying not to let his vampiric nature rule his head and force him to jump the other man- 

He was saved from the conflicting urges by the courthouse door slamming open. The mayor of the western diorama strode out, looking pleased as punch, followed by Octavius, who also looked quite satisfied. The discussions had evidently gone quite well. Jedediah watched as Octavius scanned the crowd, and Jedediah saw his eyebrows knit together once he’d found his own pitch black eyes. Jedediah tilted his head towards Julius, and simply mouthed ‘help me’. 

Octavius face morphed into an angry glower as he took in Julius’ hand on his arm and how close he was to Jedediah. As the mayor made the necessary announcements about the amended treaty, Octavius glared at the Roman, who was completely oblivious. Another soldier in the crowd saw his Imperator’s glare, and nudged Julius, nodding up at the angry man. At the sight of Octavius’ angry visage, Julius visibly gulped and let go of Jedediah’s arm, but did not step away. 

“...and that was the end of today’s discussion.” The mayor prattled on, oblivious to the growing tension in the Roman faction of the crowd. “Of course, I am very glad we did not need to resort to the Roman way to settle things!” 

“Hmm?” Octavius responded, turning away from Julius and affixing a pleasant smile on his face. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand you.” 

“I hear affairs are conducted quite differently in Rome - you often duel, do you not?” 

“Ah yes. We duel if there has been… particular insubordination in our ranks-” Here, he looked pointedly at Julius. “-but we tend not to use them for diplomatic affairs. Not any longer, at least.” 

The crowd laughed, and the mayor clapped him on the shoulder. “Quite right, quite right. Say, how about a duel now, for traditions sake? Not between you and I, of course, but maybe a demonstration between you Romans? I hear you and your Cassius are quite the fighters.” 

He nodded to a burly Roman - the one who had drawn Julius’ attention to Octavius. Cassius gave the mayor a salute. 

“If you wish it.” He replied in a gravelly voice. “Imperator?” 

“No, Cassius,” Octavius immediately replied, shaking his head. “We should be here forever if we were to duel. I believe Julius would learn much from a duel with mel.” 

Julius suddenly went very still. Jedediah had to fight to hide a smile as his escort stepped forward and unsheathed his sword, looking as if he was about to march into the jaws of the underworld. 

The crowd around the two duelers spread out to leave a circle for them to fight in. Jedediah stepped backwards to stand behind the majority of the crowd, knowing that being near an event where there could be spilling of blood was not a great idea in his current condition. He did however stand up on a water barrel so he could still see his partner fight. The two Roman men circled each other for a few beats, before a roar from the crowd had them diving in with a clash of armour and swords. The fight between Octavius and Julius was a quick one - Octavius, with his many years experience, easily outpaced the foolish Julius, although there was a moment of panic when Julius was careless and managed to catch Octavius’ cheek with the edge of the blade. 

“No hits to the face.” Octavius growled once Julius was disarmed and lying dazed on the ground underneath his blade. “Did you not teach yourself the rules of a duel?!” 

“I did, I did!” Julius replied, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. “I just… forgot. I am very sorry, Imperator.” 

“Well, be certain not to forget again. Go back to Rome - you’re on coliseum duty for the rest of the month.” 

Julius’ eyes flashed with anger, and he opened his mouth to argue, but a quick press of Octavius blade to his throat had him swallowing his words. He scrambled up onto his feet and fled the diorama, not even taking time to spare Jedediah a backward glance. The crowd around them burst into applause. 

“I say, I say!” The mayor said, watching the spectacle with an air of amusement. “That was rather one-sided. Did you teach that boy yourself?” 

“No - he is under the care of one of my advisors.” Octavius replied, re-sheathing his sword. “He’s young, and has a lot to learn - namely how not to let youthful arrogance rule his head.” 

The mayor laughed. “Well, we were all like that once upon a time. Thank you very much for demonstrating. Perhaps you should like to see our version of your duels down at the saloon?” 

“As kind as that offer is… I must speak with Jedediah now. If you’ll excuse me...” The mayor nodded in understanding, sparing the briefest glance at Jedediah, before clapping twice and indicating that the crowd should disperse. As the people moved and bustled about, heading to the saloon or some other part of the diorama, Octavius strode up to Jedediah. 

“Jed, with me.” Jedediah would’ve normally balked at being ordered around like one of Octavius’ soldiers, but he was transfixed by the blood currently dripping down Octavius’ face. He had no choice but to follow Octavius and the incredible scent of his blood across to a deserted part of the diorama and behind a brick outbuilding. 

He did not expect Octavius to whirl around and push him against the wall. He felt the brick scratching at his bare back as Octavius pinned him against the back of the outhouse and kissed him hard, biting and sucking at his lips and tongue. After a moment, Jedediah kissed him right back, his canines coming out and lengthening at the proximity of Octavius’ blood. Octavius’ face wound dribbled hot, metallic blood down onto his lips, and Jedediah lapped it up like a cat. He sighed in disappointment when Octavius pulled back, but he stopped mid whine at the heated look in Octavius’ eyes. 

“You jealous, Ockie?” Jedediah asked breathlessly. Octavius growled, and kissed him hard again. 

“That squire over-stepped his boundaries.” he replied between short, biting kisses. “He took advantage of your state.” 

“Mmhmm…” Jedediah tilted his head so that Octavius had access to his neck. “So what you going to do about it?” 

“I will deal with Julius’ insubordination later. For now, I believe you need blood.” 

“What, you want me to take it- take it here?! In the open?! Anyone could walk in on us-” 

“Good.” 

“Good?!” 

“Maybe when they’ll realise you’re mine, they’ll think twice about taking advantage of you.” 

Jedediah’s protests died on his lips when Octavius pulled himself flush against him and kissed him silent. The idea of someone walking in on them both terrified and aroused him beyond compare, and he could not help but kiss Octavius just as hard back, rubbing up against his body. He moaned when Octavius’ cold chest plate rubbed up against his nipples, creating a delicious sensation that immediately pooled in his groin. 

A loud clang indicated Octavius throwing his helmet to the side. Jedediah made quick work of Octavius’ chest plate and threw it over to join its metal companion. They kissed hard and fast, their hands feeling and roaming their bodies, the heat between them growing and growing. Octavius’ fingers found themselves circling and pinching Jedediah’s pebbled nipples, eliciting the most obscene noises from Jedediah’s mouth. Jedediah could feel Octavius’ erection though his tunic, and he experimentally moved his thigh to rub up against it. Octavius’ half strangled gasp made him smile, and he did it again and again, until Octavius stepped back and pulled the fabric out of the way. 

Jedediah did not doubt for a minute that there was anything hotter than Octavius’ right now, flushed in jealousy, with his skirt hiked up around his erect cock. He felt himself get pressed even further back into the wall as Octavius crowded him, one of his arms propping himself up above Jedediah’s head, the other hand down around his member, stroking it with rough, pulling strokes. Jedediah pulled him closer, rubbing his crotch against the other man’s hand, seeking some relief for his own burgeoning desire. 

He saw Octavius smile, before his mouth was filled with Octavius’ tongue, and his lips were pressed right up against his own, kissing him harshly. The blood still dripping from his face had become sweet and heavy with lust, and it took most of Jedediah’s self control not to come right there and then. He fumbled with his belt buckle, trying to release his own cock from the confines of his trousers, but Octavius was having none of it. Batting his hands away, Octavius pulled back, before falling to his knees in front of him. 

Jedediah’s head fell back and he groaned at the first touch of Octavius’ hot mouth against his jean-clad cock. Octavius smirked at his reaction, before running his wet tongue along it, pausing to suck hard at the head of Jedediah’s member. Jedediah let out a keening whine, writhing against the unforgiving wall in desperation. The harsh scraping of the brick against his abused back served as a grounding tool, counterpointing the pleasure of Octavius’ hands and mouth running over his hard member. 

“Ockie, please…” Jedediah heard himself whine, and he flushed at the needy tone of his voice. Octavius gave one last lick to his cock though spit-soaked jeans, before easily popping the buttons and allowing Jedediah’s cock to bounce free in front of him. The warm breeze running across his cock caused Jedediah to hiss in pleasure. Octavius looked up at him at the sound, his eyes unusually bright and his cheeks flushed in anticipation. Jedediah reached down and ruffled his hair, before pushing him lightly towards his waiting cock. 

Octavius’ mouth around his cock was an absolute relief compared to the teasing Octavius had done earlier. He thrust lightly into the welcoming heat, Octavius’ moans serving as pleasant vibrations against his hardened flesh. Octavius bobbed his head in time to his thrusts, doing fancy things with his tongue to the head of Jedediah’s member. He shifted a little so that he could put one of his hands down between his legs and casually jerk his own cock, and Jedediah knees went a little weak at the sight. 

“Ockie, I’m gonna…” Jedediah whined as he felt the familiar heaviness in his balls. Octavius gave him a knowing smirk and pulled back, and for one horrible moment, Jedediah thought Octavius would go back to teasing him again. But Octavius was mercifully kind, and only took a little time to rearrange himself before taking Jedediah back into his mouth and swallowing him to the root. 

Jedediah could not help but cry out as he came hard down Octavius’ throat, shuddering and shaking like a leaf. If he had not been held up by the wall, he was certain he would’ve collapsed to the floor in a boneless heap. Octavius pulled back, and gently ran his tongue around his twitching cock, cleaning up the last of the semen that hung around the lip. Jedediah tugged at his hair until he let go and stood. He pressed a languid open mouthed kiss to Octavius’ lips, smiling a little at the bittersweet taste of his cum on Octavius’ tongue, before reaching down and cupping Octavius’ balls with his hand. Octavius growled as he fondled with them, thrusting up against his wet jeans, trying to get some friction against his leaking cock. 

“You’re mine.” Octavius murmured as he ground his cock into Jedediah’s body. “Not his. Mine.” 

“I’m yours,” Jedediah murmured, too lost in the remnants of his orgasm to balk at the possessive words. He licked at the cut on Octavius’ face. “Julius’ blood would never taste as good as yours.” 

“Do not speak his name.” Octavius panted out in reply. “Just claim me. Now.” 

Octavius was rocking desperately against his at this point, so close to coming and yet holding back. Octavius had his hands down the back of his jeans and was grabbing fistfuls of Jedediah’s arse, his nails digging in so hard that Jedediah was sure there would be marks there for days. His own hands were scratching at the Octavius’ back, spelling out a mantra of mine mine mine in red, puckered skin. He nipped and suck at Octavius’ sensitive neck and shoulder, his sharpened teeth leaving small puncture marks wherever he lay claim to his partner, before finally choosing a spot and biting down hard. 

He heard Octavius cry out as his blood seeped into Jedediah’s mouth, sweet and heady from Octavius’ need. The other man thrust erratically against his jeans, and Jedediah tasted his orgasm in his blood before feeling the man shudder and writhe against him, his cum splattering against Jedediah’s bared hip. Jedediah sucked at the wound until Octavius’ post-orgasmic tremors died down, and the man’s breathing calmed, before he licked the wound clean and allowed it to close. 

“If that’s the response I get when you are jealous,” Jedediah smiled, pressing a light kiss to Octavius’ mouth. “I should make you jealous more often.” 

“Please don’t.” Octavius replied tiredly, lightly pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw. “Seeing that man’s hands on you was not the most pleasant experience.” 

“I know, I was kidding.” Jedediah replied. “Though maybe you could go a little rougher on me when we do this again - not soon though, this wall’s really done a number on my back.” He rolled his shoulder with a wince, the skin raw and red from being rubbed up against the unforgiving wall for so long. 

“I shall consider it.” Octavius smiled a little, before pulling his uniform tidy and tying his armour back on. Jedediah took the chance to tidy himself up, wincing a little at the feel of his jeans against his overly sensitive groin. He helped Octavius tie on his helmet, before holding out his hand. 

“Where are we going to go, kemosabe?” he grinned. Octavius smiled back, and took his hand 

“We’ll head over to Rome first, I think - I should be able to clean up your back there - and then maybe Rexy would like a run around...” 


End file.
